1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting carts and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible hunting cart apparatus for collapsing into a storage position for easy carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting carts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,778; U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,737; U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,675; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,737; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 327,968.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible hunting cart apparatus. The inventive device includes a pair of elongate arms. A plurality of connector bars connects the elongate arms. Each of the connecting bars has pair of ends. Each of the ends of the plurality of connection bars is coupled to one of the elongate arms. A pair of wheels has an operative position and a storage position. In the operative position each of the wheels is rotatably mounted to one of the elongate arms. Each of the wheels is releasably coupled to the elongate arms. A first bracket and a second bracket hold the wheels in a storage position. The first bracket is fixedly coupled to a generally central portion of one of the connector bars. The second bracket is fixedly coupled to a generally central portion of another of the connector bars.
In these respects, the collapsible hunting cart apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collapsing into a storage position for easy carrying.